Game Mechanics
= Game Mechanics = In Legion Mirage Players will take turns using Actions to interacting with an army consisting of Basic Units and Generals. The Goal of each Player is to win the game by reducing the number of units their opponent has to 0. The Board Legion Mirage takes place on a flat single plane game board, operating on an X and Y axis. The game board is 15 tiles wide and 15 tiles long. Each army has a designated side as the board, separated by the neutral row, row 8. While a unit is placed on the neutral row, it is not considered on either players side, but instead simply neutral. Turns Legion Mirage uses turn-by-turn combat. At the beginning of the game one player will designate "odd" and one player will designate "even." An agreed player will roll D6, and the resulting roll then determines which player takes the first actions. Example: Player 1 declares Even, the roll is 2, so Player 1 goes first. Game Flow The Game will Always flow in the following Steps: # Start of Turn Passives # Action 1 # Action 2 # End of Turn Passives Passive abilities always trigger in the same order: # Movement (increasing, decreasing or preventing) # Healing # Damage (Damage first, then mitigation) Winning the Game When a Player has no units left on the board, that Player loses the game. Additional a Player may Surrender, with the exception of the Sportsmanship Rule. The Sportsmanship Rule asks that no player surrenders, until they have taken 10 total turns. Actions Each player can take 2 total actions per turn. An action includes, Moving, Attacking, or using an Ability. Activating or triggering a Passive Ability never consumes an action. A player does not have to take both actions in a given turn, and may choose to only use 1. Units Units are the pieces of the Legion Mirage that the player interacts with. No two units may operate the same tile. For further documentation about Basic Units, refer to their specific page. For further documentation on Generals, refer to their specific page. Combat Combat must happen in a specific order of steps. Step 1: The Player Designates a Unit, and an Action. The Player then announces how they will use that unit, Move, Attack, or Ability. If the Player announces an Ability that deals Damage, or an Attack, combat moves to the next step. Step 2: The Player must then designate a target. That target will receive the primary effects and/or damage of the chosen attack or ability. Step 3: The Player then rolls for Damage, and announces the resulting roll. Step 4: The Defending Player then rolls for mitigation if necessary, if not the targeted unit takes damage, reduces health by rolled outcome, and incures. any other effects at this time. Damage Each unit has a unique health total. When a unit's health total is <=0 that unit is destroyed, and permanently removed from the game board. Damage is the primary way a unit's health is reduced, however certain unit's abilities reduce health as well, without explicitly dealing damage. (Example, the Commander General reduce's his own health in order to create other units on the board.) There are two types of damage. Physical Damage Unless specifically designated, all damage dealt is considered Physical Damage. From a lore perspective , physical damage deals with non-magical, elemental, or cosmic interactions. Magical Damage Abilities must be specifically designated as dealing magic damage, to deal magic damage. Magic damage concerns itself with effects and powers beyond the basic human realm, including magic, manipulating elements, and cosmic power. Mitigation Example 1 An ability or unit that designated mitigation reduces the total dealt. Mitigation is always designated as physical or magical mitigation. Example Calculations. # Player 1 takes Action 1. Player 1 designates a soldier who rolls D6 for movement. The resulting roll is 4, so the Soldier moves 4 tiles, plus an additional tile due to its "Eager Novice" ability. # Player 1 takes Action 2. Player 1 designates the Cavalier will attack a designated enemy unit Knight, who is nearby, and therefore in range. Player 1 rolls a D6 physical for the Cavaliers attack, and the result is 5. Before damage is dealt the designated enemy knights health, the Knight's passive allows it to mitigate D4 physical damage. The Knight rolls a mitigation of 1 and the resulting damage dealt is 4. (5 - 1 = 4 ) Example 2 Player 1 rolls the Wizard's "Arcane Impact" ability against the designated enemy's Barbarian Unit. Player 1 rolls (D10 -D5) The resulting rolls are 6 and 4, so the resulting damage is 2. (6 - 4 = 2). The Barbarian's Thick Skin passive allows it to mitigate half of all magic damage, and so the Barbarian takes two damage to it's health total. (6 - 4 = 2 / 2 = 1) Mitigation Final Notes * In often cases, and for the sake of clarity, mitigation can be considered synonymous with "Reduce." Example: The Knight reduces all physical damage by D4. * Some abilities designated that their damage cannot be mitigated, therefore any damage rolled by that specific ability, is dealt in total, despite any mitigation. * If a Spy rolls Assassinate against an isolated Knight, mitigation takes place after Assassinate's doubling effect, as Mitigation is always the final step of any combat interaction.